New Beginnings
by Dex-El of Krypton
Summary: Clark Kent's freshman year of High School. This is a big year. New school, new librarian Mr. Giles, and new student Buffy Summers. Can Clark come to grips with his new found powers, a friendship with a Luthor, and feelings for the new blond. Clark/Buffy
1. Prologue

**I recently got into Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Preety Late in the game I know. As I was watching I couldn't help shake the feeling that Buffy and my favorite show of all time Smallville had alot in common. Both seek normality, both hate there destiny. On episode three of Buffy she tries out of cheerleading. Episode of three of Smallville Clark tries out for football. Both doesn't pan out for them. They have both died twice. Even some of the episode plots are the same. So I thought why not combine them from the very beginning. What kind of Fanboy would I be if I couldn't bring together two great shows?**

**Now I will try to keep as close to each shows individual plots without having to make too big of a change. I will try to have a episode of each show go respectivly with the two characters interacting and helping each other. Since Buffy's first season was half the length of Smallville I will have to skip some episodes of Smallville. I will try to mention them in passing to stick with the mythology. Trust me i've given this alot of thought. **

**The most notable diffrence i wil have is combin Willow with Chole and Pete with Xander. I will also speed things up with both shows to keep them together. For example I will have Buffy die a little sooner then she actually did so it will coincide with Clark for maximum impact. But other than that I will stay as loyal to each shows mythology as possibe. **

**Oh and unfortunatly I feel I must add that I do not own any of these shows. If I did this story would be on the screen and not on Fanfiction. And I would probably be a bigshot married to Sarah Michelle Gellar. If only if only. **

**Enjoy. Also please Review. Subscribing is all fine and dandy but just saying love it or doing great would just make my day. Now without any further delay...**

Prologue

Clark missed the bus, again. He just got out of an argument with his father about football, again. His father didn't believe that Clark could be trusted on the field with his "abilities."

Clark didn't care that one of his best friends Chloe Sullivan was more than likely saying that if he moved any slower he'd be extinct. If she only knew the truth it would do the rare thing of making her speechless.

Well at least his freak gifts were good for something. So with a smile Clark superspeeds through the cornfields to school. At one point, to show off to no one but himself, he leapt onto and over the school bus.

* * *

Buffy's mother pulled the car up to the school. Smallville High, a cow-tip away from nowhere. Buffy's mother thought it important to get away from their old lives after the divorce. It didn't hurt this was the first school even willing to touch Buffy's transcript.

Burning down the gym had that effect on most schools.

Buffy didn't mind as much as she complained. Nowheresville this may be, but other then a meteor shower twelve years earlier, the only mildly interesting fact about this town was the fact it was the town Starbucks forgot.

Buffy figured that this was the ideal place to getaway from all the vamps, and enjoy adolescents.

Buffy's mother was spouting some nonsense about being careful not to fall in the wrong crowd, again.

Buffy said, "Mom we haven't even unpacked yet. Besides I think I left my pyrotechnic supplies in the big box marked, "Fire Hazard"."

Her mother ignored the sarcasm.

She said, "Since this is your first day, I got you a gift."

She pulled out a green bracelet.

"My parenting books say to try to connect with your teenager so I bought one of my own. The young women who sold this to me said it is made from the meteor rocks that landed her. She also said that the bracelet was "pimping" so I knew you'd love it."

Buffy stared at her mother in disbelief. But none-the-less, she thanked her mother and put it on.

She opened the door to step out of the car when her mother stopped her.

She said, "Have a good time. I know your going to make friends right away. Just think positive." And she gave her daughter a thumbs up.

Buffy nodded.

Her mother continued, "And honey. Try not to get kicked out."

Buffy smiled and waved at her mother only to frown the moment the car turned the corner.

Buffy said to herself, "Green really mom? Green was so last season."

She turned around facing the school.

Smallville High, four years of utter boredom here I come


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chloe was amused. She had spent the ride to school thinking up Clark's lame excuse for being late, again.

She had heard something hit the top of the bus during the ride. She chalked it up to being a bird.

She spots Clark's other best friend Xander Harris almost knock down half of the student body on his stupid skateboard.

He was weaving and wobbling through the crowd spouting, "Excuse me not sure how to stop. Please move."

Finally he ends up running into a pole.

He stares up to see Chloe standing over him laughing at his expense.

Xander said, "Chloe just the person I wanted to see."

Chloe laughed, "Really?"

Xander said, "Yeah. I kinda had a problem with the math."

"Which part?"

"The math. Can you help me out? Please be my study buddy?"

Chloe humored him, "What in it for me?"

Xander said, "A shiny nickel."

"Fine. Do you have Theories of Trig? You should check it out."

"Check it out?"

"From the library. Where the books live."

"Oh right. You see I want to change."

"Speaking of helpless hopes of redemption, how long do you think till Clark shows up?"

"About three seconds." Said a voice behind her.

Chloe stutter, "Didn't we? How did you?"

Clark said, "I took a short-cut."

Chloe asked, "Though what? A Black Hole?"

Xander place his arm on Clark, "Clark my brohan, you'll have to ignore our intrepid reporter. It seems her weird detector is on Deathcon Five. Now instead of joining her with Scooby and Shaggy going on another zany adventure we need to turn in these permission slips in before homeroom."

Clark hated to lie but, "Xander I don't think signing up for football is such a great idea."

Xander sighed, "Clark listen bro. It's the only way."

Chloe laughed, "Wait a minute. You two girls are trying out for the football team? Is this a teen suicide pact?"

Xander grabbed her and led her away from crowds to prevent being overheard.

Xander explained, "We are trying to avoid becoming this years Scarecrow."

Chloe asked, "What are you talking about?" Then she yelled, "Why are we whispering?"

Xander explained, "It's a tradition. Every year before the big game the football player pick a freshman. Take him out to Riley's Field and strip him down to his boxers and then paint an S on his chest."

Clark cut in, "And then string him up like a Scarecrow."

Chloe said, "Good god, sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen."

Xander asked, "See why we trying out for the team. They never choose one of there own."

At that moment Clark spots the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Xander followed his gaze then exclaimed, "Holy Hell!"

Chloe spots the object of there gaze, "Your drooling Clark."

Clark, to Chloe's utter amusement, whips at his mouth.

Clark asks, "Who is that?"

Chloe answered, "That is Smallville's newest resident. Something Summers. All the way from California."

Xander asked, "California? How does one go from sunny California to Smallville, Kansas?"

Chloe shrugged.

Clark ripped his gaze away from utter beauty to look at Chloe with pleading eyes.

Chloe asked, "What? I'm not researching a girl for you?"

Clark almost pouted, "Come on. The editor of The Torch isn't the tinniest bit interested?"

Chloe gave in, "Fine but under one condition."

Clark almost hugged her, "Chloe you're the best….."

"You have to go talk to her."

"Now?"

Chloe nodded.

Clark's eyes widened in horror, "What would I say?"

Xander grinned, "How about, hi I'm Clark. I bail hay every morning and have never been laid."

Clark glared at Xander.

Chloe said, "Because if you do I can find out all you'll ever need to know about her by third period."

Clark no longer listening started walking toward the girl.

Xander pulled out a watch, counting down the seconds till Clark made a complete freak show of himself.

And to no fail, five seconds later Clark tripped into the girl.

Chloe laughed and turned toward the Torch to hold up her end of the bargain.

Xander elected to watch the pain.

* * *

To Clark's horror not only did he trip, but he tripped into the girl.

Clark said, "I am so sorry."

The girl smiled the most amazing smile Clark had ever seen, "That's fine. No harm done."

Clark moves to pick up his and her books.

The girl picks up one of Clark's and reads the cover, "Nietzsche? You seem to have quite the darkside Mr.?"

"Kent, Clark Kent."

"Buffy Summers. So what are you? Man or Superman?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Throughout the conversation, Clark felt sick. Which was odd since he had never felt sick before in his life.

Clark looks at Buffy's arm which is handing him his book.

On her arm was a bracelet. The bracelet was green and seemed to be glowing. The closer he got to it the more he hurt.

Buffy noticed his gaze, "Hideous I know. Figures my mother would buy a bracelet on my first day too retro to be considered retro. I'm totally going to dump this in my locker."

Clark nodded

Buffy said, "Well nice to meet you Clark. Wait a minute. Kent? As is Kent Farm?'

"Yes"

"I just moved into the house next to yours."

"Oh I saw the trucks. When did you get in?"

"Late last night."

"Well since it's your first day in town would you like a local to show you around?"

"I'd appreciate that Clark thank you."

Clark smiled, "See you at lunch?"

Buffy smiled back, "Defiantly."

As Buffy walked into the building, Clark stared at hands. The moment Buffy left he felt back to normal. What was up with that?

Suddenly Xander slapped him on the back, "Please tell me you didn't just trip into the smoking hotty."

Clark nodded.

Xander laughed, "Oh well. Not all things are meant to be. If it makes you feel better you can be my best man at me and her wedding."

Clark smiled, "I don't know Xander. It will be hard being the best man while I show her around town tonight."

Xander said, "You mean to tell me, your best friend since the sandbox, that you nearly crushed that hotty going in and come out of it with a date."

Clark shrugged, "I'm just showing her around. Doing the neighborly thing."

"And she's your neighbor? My only neighbor is a creepy old woman who yells at cats."

Xander then notices Whitney, "Yo Whitney."

Whitney, captain of the football team, said, "What now Masturbator?"

Xander ignores the comment, "What the skinny on the new girl?"

"She's not from around here."

"Oh thanks that's useful."

"Get bent."

"Always a pleasure Whitney. Oh look there a toddler with milk money."

Clark grabbed his body and dragged him off before he was gang raped by the entire football squad.

Clark said, "Her name is Buffy. Chloe will have all the information we need by 3rd period."

Xander said, "Good ole Chloe. Knew you was good for something other then trig notes."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Buffy could dump the green bracelet in her locker she had to meet the principal. So Buffy made her way to the central office and the receptionist pointed the way to the principal's office.

Buffy knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "Come in"

Buffy walked in and sees a medium built man standing behind a desk.

The man said, "Miss Summers please sit down."

As Buffy took a seat, she looked on the man's desk and saw on the desk said, "B. Flutie"

Mr. Flutie grabbed her transcript and read it off, "Buffy Summers, Freshman. All the way from Hemery in Los Angeles. Interesting record. Quite a career."

Then to Buffy utter astonishment he ripped Buffy's transcript.

Mr. Flutie said, "Welcome to Smallville High Buffy. You get a fresh start here. Were not interested what's on a piece of paper. Do you know why that is Buffy?"

Buffy thought, "Because this is a hick town and my transcript didn't have any pictures."

But all she did was smile and shrugged.

Mr. Flutie said, "Because what's past is past. We don't care even if it says…" He stopped to read a bit of the ripped sheet of paper.

Buffy could see the wheels turning in Mr. Flutie's head.

Buffy said, "Mr. Flutie…"

He cut in, "All students are welcome to call me Bob."

Buffy started again, "Bob…"

He cut in again, "But they don't."

Buffy started back up, "I know that my transcript is "colorful""

Mr. Flutie said, "Oh we don't care about that." But went about to frantically tape the piece of paper back together, "Do you think the word colorful gives it justice?"

Buffy said, "It wasn't that bad."

"You burned down the gym."

"I did. I really did. But you're not seeing the big picture. That gym was full of vampi…uh asbestos. And it was 85% an accident."

Mr. Flutie said, "Buffy don't worry. Other schools may say watch your step or we'll be watching you. But we're different here in Smallville. We want to service your needs. And help you to respect our needs."

Buffy gave him a nervous smile as he printed up her schedule. After she picked it up she thanked Mr. Flutie who smiled at her as she left.

Buffy went and dropped the bracelet off at her locker. She takes a look at her schedule and sees that her first class is English.

* * *

As the bell rings and everyone is heading to class a boy stands in front of the trophy case. He was a pale boy who was staring of a picture of three football players taken sometime in the 80's. The boy punches the glass out and grabs the picture. Then with a smile he walks out of the school. No one sees him.

* * *

Clark and Xander are sitting down in there usual seats in English when Clark notices Buffy walk in and show her schedule to the teacher.

Clark says, "Xander this seat is taken."

Xander laughed, "By who your imaginary friend? I always sit here."

Clark glares at Xander, "Not anymore Xander."

Xander looks ahead and spots the new girl.

Xander says very dramatically, "Oh I see abandon your best friend. The same best friend who has been with you since the sandbox. The one who…."

Clark smiles, "The best friend who sacrificed his seat in English for the greater good."

Xander laughs, "Greater good? Not having my seat and sacrificing being able to see the board is the greater good?"

Clark says, "Not like you pay attention anyway."

Xander shrugs, "Fine but you owe me later."

Clark smiles, "You're the best. Now go away."

Xander grabs his bag and heads for the back of the class.

Clark quickly buries his face in a book so not to appear to be staring at Buffy until he hears a beautiful voice say, "Clark?"

Clark looks up like he never noticed her, "Buffy we have to quite meeting like this."

Buffy laughed, "I agree. Is this seat taken?"

Clark says, "Not to my knowledge. You're free to take it."

Buffy smiles, "Thanks. If you notice me snoring just give me a shake."

Clark smiled, "No problem."

The teacher, Mr. Carpenter said, "Good morning students. Today we start our first novel. Bram Stoker's Dracula."

Clark who was an avid reader always wanted to read Dracula.

Buffy on the other hand never reads if she could help it. Books and Buffy didn't mix. Much like the teacher's bow tie and his jacket.

Buffy thought to herself, "Vampires. Everywhere I go vampires. Well at least I seriously doubt the book is going to bite me, I'm just going to ignore the book."

Mr. Carpenter said, "Now who can tell me the way to identify a vampire? How about you Mr. Harris?"

Xander looked up from where he was staring at the new girl, "Ways to identify a vampire? I don't know. Play country music, take away there mascara, put garlic in there spaghetti. Oh wait that is your common variety Goth kid."

That only warranted a laugh from Buffy and Clark.

Mr. Carpenter said, "No Xander. How about you Mr. Kent."

Clark said, "They avoid sunlight, holy water, wooden spikes to the heart, can't eat garlic. Can turn into a bat."

Buffy thought, "Wrong"

Mr. Carpenter said, "You're thinking of Hollywood's interpretation. Bram Stoker's Dracula could go out in sunlight. Not only could he turn into a bat. But also a dog, a wolf, and fog."

Buffy thought, "Good thing normal vamps can't do that."

This launched Mr. Carpenter into a long discussion and then started reading the book.

Clark was the only person paying attention.

Buffy was looking out the window when she stopped to look at Clark.

"Hmm" she thought, "Pretty gorgeous looking. Tall, strong, sweet, a tad on the shy side. He would make a nice boyfriend…. Stop it Buffy. You don't even know him that well." She thought to herself.

She continued to think, "Well that can easily be rectified."

She wrote on a note, "Hello there" and looked at Clark and coughed to get his attention.

To her amusement he didn't notice. She coughed again and he looked at her. She eyed the note in her hand. Clark stares at it and back at her. She coughs again and shakes the note and eyes it.

Only then does Clark get the picture. He smiles nervously and grabs the note. Buffy chuckles.

Xander who had watch the entire display thought, "Unbelievable"

Clark reads the note and writes, "Sorry about that."

Buffy writes down, "No worries. So what to get the know each other before the tour of the town later?"

Clark wrote, "Sure. What would you like to know?"

Buffy wrote, "Where are we going first on the tour?"

Clark wrote, "Well first I thought I take you to The Bronze. It is a coffee shop where teenagers hang out."

Buffy wrote, "Sweet. I love to hang. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Buffy chuckled when she saw Clark's eyes widen when he read the line.

Clark wrote back after a moment, "No why?"

Buffy smiled and wrote, "That's too bad. Just wondering."

Clark wrote back, "Where did you move from?"

Buffy wrote, "Hemery Los Angeles."

Clark wrote, "Why did you move from Los Angeles to Smallville Kansas?"

Buffy wrote, "Dad ran away with his secretary. So Mom wanted to move as far away from our old life as possible."

Clark wrote, "I'm so sorry. For what it's worth I'm sure your father is mental for leaving."

Buffy smiled and thought, "That is so sweet. He probably means it too."

Buffy wrote, "So Clark any big bad secrets I should know?"

Clark wrote, "Well I ran to school today beating my bus. And I can lift my tractor a little bit. How about yourself?"

Buffy wrote, "Ha. Well I am a chosen one destined to slay vampires."

Clark laughed which brought the attention of Mr. Carpenter. Clark looked down in the book red faced.

Thankfully to Clark's luck the bell rang.

As the class stood to leave Clark said to Buffy, "Slays Vampires huh?"

Buffy smiles, "Well if you're going to have a hobby. Not all of us can outrun buses and lift tractors."

They both laugh thinking the other is joking.

As they turn to leave the class Mr. Carpenter stops them saying, "Can I have a word Clark?"

Clark sighs, "Yes sir."

As he turns to leave he mouthed to Buffy, "See you at lunch."

* * *

As Clark was getting a lector about paying attention, Buffy walked into the hall to bump into a student dropping all of her books.

Xander, who had been watching the new girl closely, ran to her faster then he does on Chicken Strip day to help her pick up her books.

Xander says as he's picking up her books, "Can I have you?"

Buffy looks up in shock.

Xander silently curses himself but manages to pull off a nervous laugh, "Can I help you?"

Buffy laughs, "Thanks"

Xander asks a question he is well aware of the answer, "I don't know you do I?"

Buffy introduced herself, "I'm Buffy. I'm new."

Xander replies, "Xander…is me. Hi." Then he gave a shy wave.

Xander thought, "Stupid stupid. Even Clark hasn't struck out this fast."

Buffy says, "Thanks."

Xander says, "Well uh maybe I'll see you around. Maybe at school, since we both (nervous laugh) go there."

Buffy thinks, "Wow. Is this guy a spaz?"

But she says, "Yeah sure. It was nice to meet you." And then she made her way to her next class.

Xander nods silently hating himself.

He says to himself, "We both go to school. Very suave . Very not pathetic."

He looks down and notices Buffy had forgotten something.

He yells, "Hey wait. You forgot you're…." He stops to look at the object. It was a piece of wood sharpened to a sharp point.

Xander says, "Stake?"

But Buffy did not hear him and kept on walking.

Xander thinks, "What the hell?"

* * *

Buffy's next class was history. As the teacher was going on and on about the Black Plague and Buffy was vainly trying to write notes she notices she does not have a book.

Thankfully a girl with black hair to Buffy's right leaned over and showed Buffy her book.

Buffy whispered, "Thanks."

As the bell rang and everyone went to leave the black hair girl leaned over and said, "Hi I'm Lana."

Buffy shook her hand, "I'm Buffy."

Lana said, "If you're looking for a textbook of your own you can probably find one in the library."

Buffy said, "Oh great thanks. Where would that be?"

Lana says, "I'll show you."

As there walking Lana asks, "So you're from Hemery in L.A. right?"

Buffy says, "Yep."

Lana says, "I would kill to live in L.A. and away from Hicksville."

Lana and Buffy talked during there walk. Buffy thought Lana was nice enough but she acted like a stuck up word that rhymes with Itch. Lana had been quizzing Buffy to see if she could hang with her group of mindless binbos. As if Buffy would want to.

At one point Lana said to a blond girl drinking from the water fountain, "Chloe nice outfit. Nice to know you've seen the 13 year old boy section of Sears."

Chloe said, "Well I wanted to buy from the stuck up cheerleader without a brain section but they were all out."

Lana said, "No wonder you're such a guy magnet you have to hang with Xander and Clark all day."

Buffy thought, "Number one, Harsh much. Number two, Xander may be a spaz but I like Clark."

Lana turns to Buffy, "If you're going to make it in this school the key is to know your losers. Once you can identify them they are a lot easier to avoid."

Buffy smiled nervously but felt bad for the Chloe girl.

Buffy quickly detached herself from Lana at her first chance. Lana was saying how they meet up in gym and Buffy can tell her everything about herself.

Buffy smiled and said to herself, "Doesn't that sounds like all kinds of fun."

* * *

She walks into the library which was completely disserted. It looked creepy and like it needed a half a hour with Martha Stewart and a can of cleanser and box of crayons.

Buffy says, "Hello? Is anybody here?"

Buffy looks down on a desk which held a newspaper with an article about a missing boy on it when a hand pokes Buffy on the shoulder.

Buffy turns around and sees this tall man with glasses and a nice suit. Buffy says, "Anybody is here."

The man asks in a British accent, "Can I help you?"

Buffy says, "I was looking for some books. I'm new."

The man asks, "Miss Summers?"

Buffy says, "Good call. Guess I'm the only new kid huh."

The man says, "I'm Mr. Giles." He hesitates before saying, "The librarian."

He continues, "I was told you were coming."

Buffy says a little bewildered, "Great. So uh I'm going to need Prospective on Twentieth Century…"

Mr. Giles interrupts, "I know what you're looking for." Then with a smile he drops a book on the counter.

The book was big. Gone With The Wind big. It had a latch on the side and in big golden letters read, "VAMPYRE"

Buffy looks up at Mr. Giles and thinks, "Oh hell"


	4. Chapter 3

Buffy stared down at the book, "That's not what I'm looking for."

Giles inquired, "Are you sure?"

Buffy said, "I'm way sure." As she backed away from the book.

Giles blinked, "My mistake." He bent down to replace the book behind the counter.

Buffy quickly walked out of the library as Giles stood back up asked, "What was it you said you needed?" But she was already gone.

* * *

Chloe was sitting at her and the dynamic duo's regular lunch room table. They were the only three to seat there since they were all basically outcasts.

Chloe was going through all the research she had done for Clark. Buffy Summers, 15, expelled from her last school for burning down the gym. It would seem Clark has found himself a firecracker.

As much as she hated the idea of Clark with anyone but herself, a fact only Xander suspected of, she figured it would work out her way in the end. Clark will be scorned by the small blonde pyromaniac then maybe Chloe could comfort Clark about it. Anything for the brownie points in the "best friend who happens to be a girl" department.

While she was picking at her "Meatloaf Surprise" a voice said behind her, "Uh hi, Chloe right?"

Chloe said, "Yes and no I will not get out of my seat for you."

Buffy stared at her, "How about we start off with, "Hi I'm Buffy." and go from there? Then let's dive right into me asking you for a favor?"

Chloe was speechless.

Buffy continued, "It doesn't involve moving and it does involve with hanging out with me for a while." She thought for a moment then added, "And telling me everything you know about Clark Kent."

This had been the last thing Chloe had predicted. Not only someone Chloe see hanging out with Lana Lang, the biggest bitch this side of the Rocky Mountains, but she wanted to know about Clark. Clark Kent, the guy who has less friends then a hobo has changes of underwear.

Chloe said, "But aren't you hanging with Lana Lang and the bitches from the black lagoon?"

Buffy asked, "Not that I'd want to but couldn't I conceivably do both?"

Chloe laughed, "I'd say not legally but I'm sure the only laws Lana knows involve clothing."

Buffy grinned, "Look I just want to get by here. New school. And Lana has appeared to been nice. Uh to me. Anyway, but I seem to have this burning desire to not to flunk out of all my classes. And I heard a rumor that you were the person to ask about anything going on in school."

Chloe grinning at the rumor that in her opinion was true, "Sure I'll help you out. If you answer a question."

Buffy said, "Sure shoot."

"What is your interest in Clark?"

Buffy looked toward the ground, surprising shy about this, "I don't know. He's been really kind to me since I got here. And he's really cute and shy. Not to mention we somewhat kinda have a date tonight?"

Chloe eye's bugged out of her head and choked on her soda, "You have a date with Clark Kent?"

Buffy grinned, "He's just being sweet and showing me around town. I live just down the road from his farm and he wanted to be the kind neighbor."

Chloe exclaimed, "And you live next to him?"

Buffy asked, "Yeah why?"

Chloe blushed, "Nothing. So if you have a free period 6th we could meet up in the Torch."

Buffy asked, "Where?"

Chloe told her that she was the school's newspaper editor. Buffy praised her on accomplishing that as a freshman. Chloe took the complement but silently mused how no one really wanted the job.

And that moment Xander and Clark set down at the table. Clark, Chloe noticed seat down next to Buffy and Xander seemed to stare daggers at Clark who he didn't notice because he was staring at Buffy who was staring at Clark.

Xander asked, "Hey you guys busy? Are we interrupting this little episode of The View. I do enjoy listening to chicks cluck."

Chloe frowned at Xander, but the Xander's face could have imploded all over the table and Clark and Buffy wouldn't have noticed.

Clark shyly asked, "Having a good day?"

Buffy smiled, "Yeah super. Looking forward to tonight. Chloe here was just giving me the lowdown on school."

Chloe said, "Buffy you obviously know Clark. This is Xander."

Xander said, "Oh Buffy and I go way back. Old friends, very close. Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people but farther apart. And now here we are just like old times. I'm quite moved."

Chloe asked, "Is it just me but have you tuned into a bumbling idiot?"

Xander looked down and said in a quiet voice, "No its you."

Buffy tore her eyesight from Clark to stare at Xander, "Who are you?"

Xander's cocky grin dropped, "Xander. I help pick up your books after English."

Buffy thought, "The Spaz?" but just stared at him.

Clark came in, "Buffy this is my friend Xander. Forgive him he suffers from delusions of grander."

Xander said, "But we've totally met."

Clark grinned, "He's not all there up there. He has good days and bad."

Xander said, "Very funny. But to prove we've met Buffy how did I get your thing." He pulled out Buffy's wooded stake out of his backpack.

Buffy eyes widened.

Xander continued, "All I can come up with is your building a very small fence."

Buffy nervously laughed and said, "No actually it's for self defense. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is so 80's."

Clark and Chloe exchanged a look.

Xander, this being a good enough excuse coming from someone who's skirt is so far from her knee, asked, "So Buffy what do you do for fun? Stab pedophiles in dark alleys?"

Chloe, thinking Buffy seamed nice enough but was totally on board scaring away anyone even remotely good looking and interested in Clark for whatever reason, said, "Yeah have any dark evil secretes I can do a byline on in this weeks Torch?"

Buffy and Clark's eyes widened.

Buffy said, "Gee wiz, everyone wants to know about me."

Clark, coming to the rescue, said, "You don't have to answer them. There both love hazing the new kid."

Xander said, "Well not much happens in a town without Starbucks. You moving here's is bigger news then that three headed goat Chloe saw at the County Fair."

Chloe said, "Three footed. Not three headed. Not like you can count to three."

Xander stuck out his tongue playfully.

Buffy said, "I'm not news. Really."

Then Lana walked over from her table and asked Buffy, "Are these freaks bothering you?"

Buffy looked at Clark and said, "No"

Xander said, "Yeah Lana we were just discussing on possible theories why all those Voodoo dolls of you I made haven't worked yet."

Lana glared at Xander, "I don't like you having anything in my image freak."

Xander said, "Yeah neither did my priest. He said carving an image of pure evil is bad for my soul."

Lana ignoring Xander, turned to Buffy and said, "I didn't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, you don't need to meet Coach Arnold, the fat guy with the temper and no fashion sense, because gym was canceled due to the extremely dead guy in the locker room."

Clark and Buffy both looked up, "What?" they asked at the same time.

Lana said, "Some guy was stuffed in a locker."

Clark asked, "Dead?"

Lana looked at him, "Hello am I talking to you farmboy?"

Buffy, frowning at the insult, asked "Dead?"

Lana said, "Yeah like dead dead."

Xander asked, "So not just a little dead dead?"

Lana asked, "Don't you have a Playboy to go stare at?"

Xander said, "No I burned my last copy because you were no the cover for Whore Month."

Clark ignoring the banter, asked, "How did he die?"

Lana said, "I don't know?"

Buffy asked, "Were there any marks?"

Lana asked, "Uh morbid much?"

Buffy looked around, "Uh guys I gotta book. Chloe I'll met you at the Torch."

Clark, also worried about a dead body, said, "I also have to book. Catch you guys later."

As the almost couple walked away in different directions but the same destination in mind, Lana asked, "What is there deal?"

Chloe said, "Oh you know, lovebirds and dead bodies mix so well."

Lana turned around, "Buffy's dating Kent?"

Xander, jealous of Clark, said, "He's just showing her around. You know not being a total bitch."

Lana frowned and walked back to the jock table.

Xander and Chloe shared a look, wondering what Clark was getting himself into. And in Xander's opinion he should be the one getting into it.

Chloe reminded Xander that before he went to the tryouts that he needed to head to the library to get that math book for there tutor session later.

* * *

Buffy and Clark went there separate ways. Buffy went to the back of the gym. She found a door to get in but found that it was locked. After a quick pull and a dash of Slayer strength, the door broke apart and the lock fell off. Buffy stepped back from it, looked to see that no-one and saw her feat of strength, then went inside.

When she entered the gym she found the body laying on a bench covered with a blanket. Seeing that no-one was around, Buffy lifted the blanket and saw the body.

The body, was a teenage male, probably a junior or senior, and had two holes in it's neck. He was very pale from being drained dry of his blood.

Buffy muttered, "Oh great." Another vamp she thought.

She was about to cover up the body, when a voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Buffy turned around, fearful that she just got herself thrown out of another school, to find Clark standing in the doorway.

Buffy asked, "Clark?"

Clark asked, "How did you get in here?"

Buffy said, "I took the back door."

Clark said, "The back door that is broken?"

Buffy lied, "Must have been broken by the killer."

Clark pondered this as he kneeled by the body.

Buffy asked, "Do you recognize him?"

Clark signed, "Pete Ross. Our football teams left tackle. Liked to hit Xander where the sun doesn't shine. What do you think made these holes?"

Buffy once again lied, a fact that she didn't like doing to Clark, "Maybe the killer stabbed Pete with a giant fork. Or something." She finished lamely.

At that moment the lunch bell rang.

Clark said, "We need to get out of here before we're seen."

Buffy thought she had to get to that creepy library guy, "I need to go to the library."

Clark said, "No time. You'll be tardy. What's your next class?"

Buffy thought back to her schedule, "Chemistry"

Clark smiled, "Me too."

He stood up and offered her his hand to help her up, "Shall we?"

Buffy smiled and thought, maybe the vamps and British dude can wait.

* * *

Clark and Buffy made it to class, barley. This was the only class Clark didn't have with Xander all day.

Buffy set down at a lab table next to Clark. She noticed that no-one set with him. She felt sad. Must be lonely to only have two friends in school. She could relate. She didn't even have one other then Clark. And she just met him.

Clark was on Cloud Nine. Yes he had just had a Close Encounter with a future cadaver. But now he had Buffy to keep him company in Chemistry. It was a lonely class for him. He excelled at it mentally. He wasn't sure if it was an ability like his strength or speed, but Clark had an act to remember almost everything he read. He had sped read through all of his textbooks the first day. He had memorized them all.

He knew he could pass all of his classes with honors with ease but he always aimed for B's in every test. Clark had learned with his "abilities" as he called his freakiness, not to draw attention to himself in anyway. Physically or academically. As far as the world was concerned he was plain old Mild Mannered Clark Kent. And he hated every moment of it. Hiding who he really was from the people he cared about.

But at least while had to pretend to learn all that he had learned in this class, he had something pretty to look at.

Not just pretty, he thought, but beautiful. He smiled at Buffy who returned the smile.

The teacher, Mr. Singer, walked in front of the class and started his lecture, "In the struggle for survival, it is the fittest that win out, at the expense of there rivals."

Clark, Buffy noticed, wrote the name Charles Darwin in his notebook.

Mr. Singer asked, "Now who said this?"

No-one answered.

Mr. Singer said, "Come on people. Literally wrote the book on Evolution."

No-one answered.

Buffy looked at Clark who was staring straight at the wall. Not looking the teacher in the eye.

Mr. Singer sighed, "Charles Darwin. Come on people that was an easy one."

Buffy looked at Clark's notebook and saw that he had written the answer. Why hadn't he spoken up, she thought.

After class Clark and Buffy rather reluctantly had to part ways. Buffy had to go to the library before she made it to the Torch and Clark had to go to the football field to make sure Xander didn't get himself killed during tryouts.

As Clark made his way to leave, Buffy called out, "You had the answer."

Clark turned around to face her.

Buffy said, "In class you had the answer but you didn't say it. Do you not want people to know your smart?"

Clark answered, "People tend to treat you differently if they know you're different."

Buffy thought, Amen to that.

Buffy smiled and took his hand, "I don't plan on treating you differently became you're different."

Clark smiled at the touch and comment, "Thank you."

Buffy could almost feel the longing in his voice.

As the crowd in the hall way got thicker they reluctantly let go of each other's hands.

* * *

Buffy stormed into the library, "Ok what's the sitch?"

Giles said, "I'm sorry?"

Buffy said, "You heard about the dead guy right? The guy in the locker."

Giles answered, "Yes."

Buffy said as she made her way up toward the back of the library where Giles was located, "Funny thing is his neck has two little holes in them and all his blood has been drained."

Giles started at her puzzled.

Buffy asked, 'Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, "Oh that's interesting?"

Giles said, "I was afraid of this."

Buffy scoffed, "Well I wasn't. It's my first day. I was afraid that I was going to be behind in all my classes. I wasn't going to make any friends. Or I would have last month's hair. I didn't think that there would be vampires on the campus in the middle of Kansas. And I don't care."

Giles asked, "Then why are you here?"

Buffy hesitated before answering in a quite voice, "To tell you that I don't care. Which I don't. Which I have now told you. So bye." And she turned to leave.

Giles rubbed his eyes, "Will he rise again?"

Buffy turned back, "Who?"

Giles stressed the words, "The boy."

Buffy answered, "No. He's just dead."

Giles asked, "Can you be sure?"

Buffy answered matter-of-factly, "To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. Then you have to suck there blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. But mostly there just going to kill you."

After thinking about it she asked, "Why am I still talking to you?" and she made to leave.

Giles asked, "You really have no idea what's going on do you? Do you think is coincidence you being here? That boy was just the beginning."

Buffy turned back to him, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

Giles answered, "Because you are The Slayer. Unto each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world who is chosen…"

Buffy finished for him, "One given the skill to stop the vampires. To stop there evil. Blah Blah Blah I've heard it all before. Ok?"

Giles said, "I really don't understand this attitude. You've accepted your duty if you've slain vampires before."

Buffy said, "Yeah and I've both been there and done that. And I'm moving on."

Giles held up a finger before rushing out to collect a book, "What do you know of this town?"

Buffy said, "It's three hours away from Metropolis?"

Giles said, "Think of it in the history of this place. I've found a steady stream of odd occurrences. Like the meteor shower. I believe that this whole area is a center of mystical energy. They seem to gravitate toward here that one wouldn't normally find."

Buffy asked, "Like vampires?"

Giles said as he handed Buffy book after giant War and Peace size books, "And zombies. And werewolves. Everything you ever imagined is under your bed but swore it couldn't be by the light of day. There all real."

Buffy asked, "What you sent away for the Time Life series?"

Giles said, "Yes actually."

Buffy asked with a smile, "Did you get the free phone?"

Giles answered reluctantly, "The calendar."

Buffy said, "Cool" and she stared to struggle with all the books before dumping them all into Giles hands. "Ok first of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer. And secondly I'm retired. Hey I know why don't you kill em?"

Giles smiled at the outrageous question, "But I'm a Watcher. I haven't the skill."

Buffy said, "Oh come on. Stake through the heart. A little sunlight. It's like falling off a log."

Giles said, "A Slayer slays. A Watcher…"

Buffy asked, "Watches?"

Giles said, "Yes. Wait no. He trains her. He prepares her."

Buffy asked, "Prepare me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For endangering my life all the time and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go on. Prepare me."

Giles stared at her, taken aback.

Buffy sighed and walked out.

Giles seemed at lost for words before finally deciding on, "Damn"

As Giles started after Buffy, Xander stepped out from behind a bookshelf holding a math book. He looked toward the doorway Buffy had just left and asked, "What?"

Giles chased Buffy do

* * *

wn the hallway when he said, "It's getting worse."

Buffy sighed before turning around, "What's getting worse?"

Giles said, "Supernatural occurrences have been building up around here for years. There's a reason why you're here. And there's a reason why its now."

Buffy said, "Because now is the time when my mom moved here."

Giles said, "Something is coming. Something big is going to happen here. Soon"

Buffy smarted off, "Gee can you vague that up for me?"

Giles stressed, "The signs as far as I can tell lead me to believe something will happen in mere days."

Buffy said, "Come on this is Smallville Kansas. How much evil can be here?"

* * *

Clark was sitting in the football stands watching the tryouts. How he longed to be out there trying out with Xander. Hell he wouldn't mind getting cheered for by Lana Lang.

Clark tried to read his copy of Dracula for English, but his mind couldn't help wonder.

He imagined himself in the red and yellow uniform. Being the quarterback, seeing that there was only 8 seconds in the last quarter and no-one to pass the ball to. He knocked down four players and sprinted down the field, running 90 yards in less then 3 seconds. Faking out players and jumping over others. When he makes it into the end zone, he throws the pigskin in to the ground so hard it obliterates. He took off his helmet, and Buffy ran toward him. She said, "I knew you could do it Clark. He could hear people chanting his name, as Buffy leaned in to give him a NC-17 full on make-out.

Then he heard Xander shout, "Clark!"

Clark snapped out of it to see his best friend in football equipment two sizes too big for a guy twice his size.

Xander asked, "What the hell buddy? You had a far out look and were making happy noises. Were you day dreaming about me again?"

Clark said, "Shut up Xander."

Xander grinned, "So how do I look?"

Clark grinned, "Like a tackle dummy."

Clark stood up, "Good luck out there killer."

Xander said, "Clark we got to talk man."

Clark said, "Not now man I'm going to meet Buffy."

"Dude this is about Buffy."

"Xander I know you're jealous but you were the one who made me go talk to her. I like her and I think she likes me so deal with it."

Xander watched as Clark walked back toward the school.

* * *

Buffy had a very productive 6th period. She had learned the basics of surviving "Hick High" and learned details about Clark. He was adopted, he's 14 years old. And never had a serious girlfriend. From the way Chloe described him, Buffy suspected Chloe may have a crush on Clark. Chloe talked about how dependable and loyal Clark was.

Before she knew it school was over. Buffy met Clark at the front of the school. Buffy had called ahead to her mother and told her how she was going to walk home with Clark. 6 miles was a long way home but more time to talk to Clark.

As they walked Buffy got a sense that Clark was a very secretive and lonely person. She could relate. Unlike every guy she ever met, he stared into her eyes and not her chest. He listened to what she said and seemed to actually care about her opinion.

She told him of her life if L.A. minus the vamps. He told her about life on a farm and Chloe and Xander.

They had made it to a bridge when Clark leaned against the railing and stared out into the water.

Buffy mirrored him and asked, "Clark why didn't you go out for football?"

Clark grinned at her, "What makes you think I'd want to?"

Buffy said, "Well you looked longingly at the football stadium as we left and you seemed annoyed when Xander mentioned tryouts."

Clark sighed, "My dad didn't want me to."

Buffy asked, "Is he anti school spirit?"

Clark answered, "No he was the head of the football team in his day."

"So why not let you play?"

Clark answered truthfully, "I think he wants me not to depend less on my strength and more on my brains."

Buffy said, "But you're already pretty smart."

Clark smiled at her and watched as her hand moved over and touch his.

Then of course all hell broke loose.

And 18-wheeler carrying barb wire drove pass and a roll of barb wire fell off the truck. Then a sliver Porsche going to fast drove right over it. The cars wheels blew out and the car went out of control.

The driver fought for control but couldn't stop it heading toward a bridge and about to hit a small school girl.

Clark saw in slow motion as the car barreled toward Buffy. He stepped in front of the car and shoved Buffy out of harms way. After she was clear of the car, the car ran into Clark and both went over the bridge and into the river.

Buffy went from having a Kodak moment with the handsome farm boy to being shoved on the ground in almost a second. She stares as Clark is hit by a car and both go into the river.

Buffy stares as the water settles from the splash. After a moment Buffy swan dives into the water, desperate to save Clark.

When she was under the water she was amazed to see the roof of the car torn open and Clark was dragging a bald man toward the surface.

Both Buffy and Clark made it to land.

Buffy stared in awe as Clark started to perform CPR on the man.

Clark pushed down on the man's chest saying, "Don't die on me."

Finally the man coughed up water.

The man looked up at Clark, "I could have sworn I hit you."

Buffy stared at Clark as he said with utmost surprise and dread, "If you did. I'd be dead."


	5. Notice: revision

Dear readers,

No I am not dead. I must apologise for my lack of updating any story for about a year. The only excuss I can offer is life got in the way of fan fiction to my regret. I had to contend with my senior year of High School which wasn't hard just very busy. I thought I have this whole summer to write but I had to get a job which was pure hell. Believe me 12 hour swing shift is no picnic by any stretch of the definition. Luckily the job was mindless labor and I had almost infite time with my thoughts and I have thought little else then my stories and future plans for them all. But tommorrow I begin my freshman year of college and this should give me time to return to my writing hopfully in full.

So this is a letter not only of apology but of stating the fact that I am back and hopfully better then before. I would like to inform anyone who is still interested in my stories that I am first going back and revisioning every story to make them better grammatically in structure. To do this I would like that anyone interested in being a beta reader please message me and we can beginning fixing up the stories. Whichever story gets first response will be the first story I begin with.

Once again I am sorry for my year long hiatus, but hopfully once I begin to update again I can make it up to you all. If interested in beta please message me. I've never had a beta or done any beta myself so I don't know how it works. But I can figure it out. Hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon.

-Dex-El of Krypton


End file.
